


My Hero

by lazyeggs



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Best Friends, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Genderswap, Girls Kissing, Harassment, Shyness, bambam is SHY, its like pretty brief tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyeggs/pseuds/lazyeggs
Summary: Bambam experiences an uncomfortable encounter at the supermarket, and Yungyeong comes to her rescue. Bambam just wanted to get some fucking snacks for her sleepover with Yungyeong - why did some creepy ass old guy have to bust a boner to her fucking shoulders?*Yungyeong = Yugyeom





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/gifts).



> tryin my part at fem got7 (*´꒳`*) the ending seems so abrupt im sORRY,,, i didnt want it to be too long .3.  
> i hope u guys like this story!!! ^^  
> @jincess i gifted it to u bcus ur ny favorite person on ao3 u-u ur writing is my weakness THE AMOUNT OF FLUFF AND GOSH my knees wobble!!!!!!   
> -jackson

Bambam hums to herself as she enters the Lotte Mart, swaying gently in contentment and she pulls the black mask that was covering her nose and mouth down to her chin. 

She grabs one of the baskets stacked by the doors - usually she would opt for a rolling cart instead, but she really only came tonight to get snacks and drinks for her plans to have Yungyeong sleep over. Mostly choco shake, because she knew that the younger woman would probably kill Bambam in her sleep if she didn’t get her daily dose. 

The Thai makes her way towards one of the aisles, boots tapping against the concrete floor. 

A man whistles and shouts something quite deragatory from behind her, and Bambam squeaks in surprise and fear. She lowers her head, her silver bangs straying across her forehead, and can’t help but nearly curl into herself. She regrets wearing such a revealing crop top, now, and she wants to disappear. 

“Don’t be shy babygirl,” The same man from before yells, and Bambam can almost hear his voice come closer, but she’s far too scared to turn her head to look over her shoulder. “Yah, don’t be such a bitch!” He yells again, although this time his voice is much more hostile and angry. Suddenly a hand is roughly grabbing her wrist and she drops her basket to the ground as her eyes widen in fear.

Eyes filling with tears, Bambam whips around and is faced with the man who’s latched onto her. His teeth are crooked and mouth curled into a sick smirk, eying her up and down, and Bambam wants to throw up. 

“Let-Let me go!” She says, attempting to sound as confident and unafraid as possible but her lip quivers and voice raises ever so slightly. The man snarls and laughs obnoxiously in her face, grip on her tightening.  “I-I’ll call the cops!” She choked out. It seems to do the trick, though, because the man’s smile fades and he rolls his eyes, his hand releasing Bambam. 

“Whatever. Fucking prude. I don’t want a stupid bitch like you, anyways.” He replies before he kicks the basket she was once holding and nearly stomps away. 

Trembling, Bambam grabs the basket from the floor and hurries (nearly sprints) to the front of the door to return it to its place. She looks around, assuring herself that she’s surrounded by other women and staff now so she’s less likely to be harrassed again. 

She fishes her phone out from the back pocket of her dark skinny jeans, one arm curling around herself as she opens her contacts and presses Yungyeog’s, finding the call button and bringing the phone to her ear. Her eyes flicker around the store anxiously as it rings, and Yungyeong answers on the third. 

“ _Bam-ah?”_

”Gyeongie,” she gasps out, voice small and shaking, her tears drying on her cheeks. “I... c-can you pick... me up?” She hiccups and chews on her lip. 

“ _I’m on my way now - what happened sweetie?”_ She replies, voice now full of concern and Bambam can hear her front door shut through the speakers. 

“I-I was coming to Lotte Mart to get snacks for tonight and some... some man  catcalled me and I panicked - please come...” Bambam rambles, voice a whisper as she mutters the last couple words. Yungyeong tells her that she’ll be there soon, and they both say their goodbyes before hanging up. 

 

 

“Bammie, my baby! What the fuck is wrong with men? This is why I’m a lesbian!” Yungyeong almost screams as she hurries to the shorter girl’s side once she enters the store. Bambam giggles with a sniffle as she wraps her arms around her best friends torso, burying her face into Yungyeong’s neck and inhaling her perfume. The taller wraps her arms around Bambam in response, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and brushing a hand over the hair draping Bambam’s shoulders. “Why were you going out alone? It’s so dangerous in this area!” Yungyeong complains once they part. “I would’ve came with you!” She pouts and places her hands on her own hips. 

“I...” Bambam starts, looking away and shuffling her feet shyly. “I was gonna get choco shake and some of your other favorites for tonight... I wanted to surprise you, and I thought I’d be fine...” She whispers, and looks back up at Yungyeong through her eyelashes. “I’m sorry for worrying you, Gyeongie.” 

“Yah! Bambam you fucking fool!” Yungyeong gapes and smacks the older on the shoulder repeatedly. “You’re too fucking precious for your own good! Stop being such a good damn friend! You’ll get yourself killed! Let’s get this bread is not something you can just day to yourself, stupid! Women have no rights in this world!”

The shorter woman squeals and scurries away from Yungyeong with a loud laugh. Yungyeong almost doubles over in laughter herself, both women ignoring the other customers sending them confused and curious glances, but not before long an employee gently asks them to continue outside. Yungyeong apologizes and bows to the employee before dragging Bambam by the arm outside the Lotte Mart.

They both calm down, and look at eachother for a few moments, smiling. Bambam’s cheeks are pink from laughing, and her eyes are glistening. 

Bambam’s grin fades and she pulls her bottom lip inbetween here teeth, looks away and fiddles with her fingers as if contemplating something. Yungyeong cocks her head. 

“Bam-ah? What-“ The younger starts, but then Bambam is waddling closer to her and placing her hands on Yungyeong’s shoulders gently, standing on her tippy-toes (Yungyeong always giggles and feels her heart skip a beat when Bambam squeaks that phrase under her breath). “Bammie?”

The older women’s face flushes in response and she chews on her own lip again, eyes flickering down to Yungyeong’s own pair of lips and back up to her lips quickly before her hands are snaking to cup the taller woman’s face, and suddenly her lips are brushing against her own. 

Yungyeong freezes in shock, but quickly recovers and wraps her arms around Bambam’s waist, tilting her head in the slightest to reciprocate the kiss. Bambam sighs, and lowers herself down to her heels, shoulders relaxing. 

She could stay like that forever, standing in the parking lot with Yungyeong’s lips interlocked with her own. The breeze is cold, considering it’s mid-autumn, and Bambam could shiver, but the touch of Yungyeong warms her up inside out plenty enough to make her feel nearly immune to the harsh cold. 

Yungyeong pulls away after a few seconds, cheeks as dusty as Bambam’s and she gives the older the softest smile she’s ever seen, her heart physically clenching. She feels completely safe and at ease with the taller woman, the thoughts and sickening grin of the man she had met in the grocery store completely gone from her memory. Yungyeong had managed to save her every single time she was in panic - her hero.


End file.
